


Settling Down

by Blubunn



Series: SPN AU BINGO 2017/2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Inspired by Art, M/M, SPN AU Bingo, spnaubingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: Dean asks a work friend to accompany him to a Sunday family dinner.





	Settling Down

Dean inhaled sharply as he walked toward his parents’ front door with his friend. He glanced at the cars parked around the driveway. Both his grandparents were already there, but the one person he was anxious about…there he was too.

Dean clicked his tongue. His brother, Sam, had recently been married and in his marital bliss with his new wife, he began hassling Dean to start dating more seriously. His favorite place to corner Dean was during Sunday dinners with the family. He brushed it off at first, but after almost a full year of Sundays with Sam constantly badgering him with how great marriage is and how Dean needed to settle down, he was sick of it.

Dean glanced at his friend who strolled beside him. Castiel Novak, his friend from work. He had his quirks, but the two of them got along better than anyone else. Out of pure frustration, Dean blurted out that he was already seeing someone after Sam’s millionth offer to set him up on a blind date. When Sam drilled him after that, he found himself describing Castiel. He even used the guy’s name.

Dean managed to evade Sam’s requests to meet his new “someone” as well as his invitations for double dates for months. After last dinner, however, Sam began to question if Dean’s “someone” really existed. He knew it was time to bring him in or admit that he made it up. He was just relieved that Castiel was willing to play along.

Pressure around his hand brought Dean back from his mind, and he realized they were almost to the door. More to the point, he realized that Castiel had taken hold of his hand, and laced his fingers around his own at that. “W-what are you doing, Cas?”

Castiel grinned at his friend as he moved to knock on the door. “According to you, we’ve been dating for months,” he chuckled at Dean. “We should at least be comfortable holding hands.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title** : Settling Down  
>  **Link** : [Tumblr Post](https://blusart.tumblr.com/post/168547879305)  
>  **Square Filled** : Fake Dating  
>  **Ship** : Destiel  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Tags** : Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Fluff  
>  **Summary** : Dean asks a work friend to accompany him to a Sunday family dinner.  
>  **Word Count** : 332  
>  _Written/Created for[SPN AU Bingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com)_


End file.
